It's His Life
by cmbefsrb
Summary: This story follows Bradley, Harvey and Donna's son, as he starts making his way through adulthood, finds love in his life, and follows his dreams without his parents in his life. Will, he ever forgive them for the horrible act they committed 3 years ago?


**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Bradley's POV:

Here I was, with my buddy Owen, who was helping me move, in front of my new house. Owen was actually the one who had convinced me to move in since I was looking for a place to stay, and he had a spare bedroom in the house because he was only living here with his girlfriend Erika and her longtime friend, Evelyne. Obviously, I knew Owen pretty well, considering he was my best friend. I also knew Erika since she and Owen were always together, I had also met Evelyne before at some party, although we didn't really talk that much.

I had been to the house plenty of times, it was really nice, definitely a step up from the dorm I had been living in previously. It was Erika's grandmother's house who was simply renting it out to her. So, when Erika moved in, she decided to get roommates to lower her renting cost. That being said, you probably guessed that my only rule living here would be to pay some of the monthly rent.

It had taken us two hours to load everything into my car and drive to our house. Nevertheless, I knew there was still plenty of work to be done since we hadn't unloaded the stuff yet and I hadn't started unpacking. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night ahead of me.

I collapsed on my bed after 3 hours of unpacking. I hadn't eaten dinner and had almost barely stopped to go to the bathroom. Regardless, it was almost midnight, almost my birthday, and I just now realized how tired I was. I took off my shoes, didn't even bother to change, and slipped right into bed. Although I could feel how tired I was, my mind wouldn't turn off. Tomorrow was my birthday and my mind kept shifting back to the memories I had of them, my parents. I tried so hard to think of other things but it simply didn't work. My head kept thinking of that night; the night where my world shattered. Eventually, I fell asleep, but those flashbacks haunted my dream:

**FLASHBACK**

"_Goddamn it Bradley, you don't understand! " Yelled Harvey, furious._

"_Oh no no, I understand enough to know that I don't need to listen to you one more fucking second," I yelled even louder, tears streaming down my face._

_I made my way upstairs, pouting the stairs loudly and banged my door even louder almost to the breaking point. After locking it, I gathered my duffle bag and started putting things in it. Anything from baseball cards to old socks, one thing I knew for sure is that I had to leave. I couldn't stay after what my parents had done. I just couldn't forgive them. I could barely concentrate, between the frustration I felt, my tears still running down my face at 100 miles an hour, and my father's heavy knocks on the door begging me to come out. I could also hear my mother sniffing. I knew she had forced herself to contain it all, but inevitably had begun to sob like when grandma Lily passed away, and the truth was that it wasn't even her own mother! _

_After 20 minutes of knocking on my door, my parents stopped harassing me and left, probably thinking they would pick up the conversation the next morning. What they didn't expect is that when they came into the room the next day I would be gone, my room a mess and without leaving a single goodbye word. I had decided to sneak out, an hour after they stopped bugging me thinking it would be the ideal time to come out because they wouldn't hear me. I put my watch on before opening the door, very slowly and without making any sound. Picking up my big bag, I glanced at my watch: 12:14 AM. I had made an agreement with Owen to come to pick me up at 12:20 AM, down the street, so that my parents wouldn't notice the car in the front of the house. I tiptoed my way downstairs, put my hood on, and walked out the front door with a heavy heart._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

My heart was racing, I was sweating. I took off my shirt, got up, and headed to the bathroom, checking the clock beside me; 5:36 AM it was officially my 22nd birthday. I could see a little ray of sunshine popping through the window covered by curtains as this summer day begun. I walked to the bathroom to rinse my face with water to wash out the sweat that had accumulated on my forehead. I still couldn't believe that my parents had been so selfish to do that to me.


End file.
